This invention relates generally to improvements in drinking goblets.
In particular, a major object of the invention is directed to provide a novel drinking glass for restaurants, bars, cafes, to serve several beverages in one actual goblet. The invention simplifies the serving process by saving time, room on the serving tray, and room on the table. For instance, in restaurants, instead of bringing and serving several glasses for each person at a table, it is more expedient to use one combined multi-goblet. Use of the combined multi-goblet also allows servers to serve more tables before returning to the bar or kitchen. The set combines very easy and fast, and does not require much balance during carrying because of a plastic clip, that attaches to a stem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide several drinking glasses that are formed to give the appearance of one whole goblet.